


New beginnings

by KerryAnne



Series: New beginnings [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Betrayal, Cheating, Crossover, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, From friends to lovers, Heartache, Love, M/M, Moving On, Multiple Miscarriages, New Beginnings, Portals, Raphael is shy, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Thundera, Trust, learning to love again, still birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: 1985 Thundercats meets Ninja Turtles : After Tygra cheats on her with her best friend, Cheetara heads to New York to find herself. Will she find love again? And if she does, which of the brothers will win her heart?





	

Leo’s 17

Don’s 16

Raphael’s 15

Mikey’s 15 (four months younger than Raphael)

Cheetara’s 32

Tygra’s 33

Cheetara wept bitterly on Thundera, her shoulders shaking, as she cradled Juno, her still born infant, in her arms. She and her husband, Tygra, had wanted children for over ten years, but after six miscarriages and three still births, Cheetara feared she’d never become a mom, like WilyKit, Pumyra and the other wives in the clan, who had tons of offspring. Cheetara felt this had been her last chance and that she was a failure as a wife, because she couldn’t give Tygra the one thing he desired: a child. Tygra had been supportive throughout the marriage, but this could be the straw that broke the camel’s back and he’d leave her. He had no shortage of admirers with women constantly throwing themselves at him, but he’d assured her he’d always been faithful and that she was the one he wanted. Forever.

“It’s time,” the tall male, who was dressed in a blue shirt and matching trousers said. “We have to bury her, my love.”  
Cheetara, who wore a red maternity frock, instead of her trademark orange leotard, shook her blonde hair with black spots angrily and said, “I need more time with her.”  
“My darling, you’ve had all night. We need to bury her before the sun comes up. I know you’re hurting,” Tygra said, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
“You know nothing,” Cheetara snapped, her yellow eyes flashing. Carrying a child and then giving birth to a still born baby. The heartache. The failure I feel. The other wives, who regard me with pity, because I can’t have a child.”  
“I feel it just as much as you, my love. I ache to hold a child in my arms, to play with him or her. I might not express it like you, but I do feel it. We will have a child. You have to believe. We can keep trying.”

Cheetara’s only answer was kiss her daughter’s cheek. She handed the baby to Tygra. Then she walked off. He yelled after her, but she didn’t bother to turn around. She headed to her room, quickly packed a bag and went to the lab, where Lion-O was at his station.

XXXXX 

“Hi, Cheetara,” Lion-O said. “How are you doing?”  
Clearly news of the still birth hadn’t reached him and not in the mood to tell him, Cheetara said, “I’m all right.”  
“Why do you have a bag? Going somewhere?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why? Are things bad between you and Tygra?”  
“No. It’s just…Lion-O, I had another still birth and I feel like a failure. Why can’t I have a child?” Cheetara said, her eyes filling with tears. “Why? He’s supportive, but I fear that’ll change and that our marriage will fall apart.”  
"Listen to me,” Lion-O said, taking her bag and placing it on the ground, before wrapping his arms around her. “You're not a failure, sweetheart. You’re a wonderful, amazing girl and a loving wife. Tygra's very lucky to have you and he adores you. He’ll never leave your side. The other girls in this clan aren’t a patch on you and you’re still young. You'll have your child and I know you’ll be an incredible mom.”  
Cheetara lifted up her tear stained face to meet his and said tearfully, “You really think so?”  
“Know so,” Lion-O said, gently thumbing a stray tear away. “Tygra adores you and would never cheat. Talk to him and I know you can work through it together. Running away isn’t the answer.”  
“You’re right. I love him so much and I was wrong to shout at him about not understanding my heartache. Of course he would. He's also yearned for a child and it affects him every time.”  
“Know I’m always here for you.”  
“Thank you. I appreciate it,” Cheetara said and pecked his cheek. Then she picked up her bag and went back to her husband.

XXXX 

There was no sign of Tygra when she returned.

She went in search of him and met Wilykit.

“Hey, girl. How are you?” Wilykit asked.  
"Fine,” Cheetara said. “You?”  
“Over the moon. We’re expecting again.”  
“I’m happy for you. Have you seen my husband?”  
“No. Sorry.”  
“Thanks anyway.”  
“We still on for this weekend? Been ages since we hung out.”  
“Sure. See you later.”

Cheetara continued her search and not finding Tygra, she decided to visit one of her oldest friends. A cheetah named Karma, who was three years younger than her and single. Best friends, they told one another everything and she’d been a rock for Cheetara through the years. In desperate need of her friend, Cheetara opened the front door, which was always unlocked for friends, and went inside.

XXXXX 

Hearing giggling from the master bedroom, Cheetara assumed Karma had company, which wasn’t usual. Karma was very attractive with her blonde hair that had black spots, her voluptuous figure and she often wore clothes that showed her curves off to perfection. Men drooled over her and women were in awe of her beauty. Cheetara turned to leave, when she heard a familiar male voice."

“Ah. That’s it. Right there. Yes! Yes! Oh, fuck. Yes!” the male voice said.

Seething with fury, Cheetara stormed into the bedroom to find Tygra sitting on the bed, Karma on her knees, deep throating him.

“How fucking dare you!” Cheetara screamed, her yellow eyes gleaming dangerously. “You swore you’d always been faithful and you’re cheating with my best friend! I trusted you and you, you whore. You could have anyone you wanted, but you go after my husband!”

The lovers broke apart and Tygra pulled Karma to her feet and down beside him.

Not in the least ashamed, he looked his wife in the eyes and said, “Don’t talk to her like that. She’s not a tramp!”  
“I’ll call her what I want!” Cheetara raged. “How long has this been going on?”

Karma had the decency to look embarrassed and ducked her head, as she whispered, “A year.”  
“A whole fucking year!” Cheetara hissed. “How could you do this to me, Tygra? After everything we’ve been though! And you, how could you betray our friendship?”  
“It just happened. You were out one evening, we had a few drinks, talked and one thing led to another. I…”

“We love one another,” Tygra chimed in. “I’ve been meaning to tell you for a long time, Cheetara, and as awful as it sounds, I’m glad you now know. I don’t have to hide my affection for her any longer.”  
"That talk about us having another baby was just talk, wasn’t it? And where is my daughter?”  
“Yes. It’s pointless trying. You’d just lose her anyway. You always do!” Tygra shouted. “Our daughter’s with Jaga. I couldn’t bury her. Needed support from Karma. You weren’t willing to give it. Always thinking of yourself and your heartache, instead of understanding I also suffer every time a baby dies! There's more to life than you and your feelings, Cheetara. I have feelings too and needs. None of which you care about. Karma does and I love her!”  
The barb stung, but refusing to let him know it, she roared, “Well, you can have her!” She wrenched off her wedding ring, threw it at Tygra, spat at him and added, “Enjoy each other, but just know, girly, he’ll leave you, when he finds a better option and you can’t give him what he wants! Once a cheater, always a cheater. Rot in hell, the both of you! I should have married Lion-O when I had the chance! At least I knew he loved me and he'd have been faithful!”

Cheetara stalked out, went home, grabbed her bag and went to Jaga.

XXXXX 

“Hello, my daughter. You look upset.," Jaga said.  
“Where is Juno? Tygra said you buried her," Cheetara said.  
“Indeed I have, dear one. By the roses over there. I’ll erect a gravestone for her soon.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I am deeply sorry about your loss, dear love.”  
“Thank you,” Cheetara said, stifling a sob. “May I see her?”  
“Of course. Would you like me to be with you?”  


XXXX/p>

Cheetara knelt down by the grave, tears streaming down her face, and whispered, “I’m sorry, sweet baby. It gives me some comfort knowing that you’re with your brothers and sisters, but know that there won’t be a nanosecond that goes by, that I won’t think of you. You’re loved, my darling. Fly with the angels, my precious girl. I’ll love you eternally.

Cheetara wiped her eyes, composed herself and re-joined Jaga.

XXXXX 

Thank you," Cheetara said. "I'm leaving, father. I need some time to myself. My marriage has ended and I need to find myself.”  
“I am sorry, my daughter. Is there no chance of you and Tygra reconciling?” Jaga asked.  
“He bedded Karma and there’s zero chance. I cannot be with a cheater, father. It went on for over a year, while he swore his love and fidelity to me and I will not be humiliated any longer."  
“I understand,” Jaga said sadly. “You’ll be missed. Go in peace, my daughter, and I hope you and your heart finds peace and the love you so deserve.”  
“Love?” Cheetara scoffed. “It’s just a myth and not something I’m searching for. I just want to find myself and to be happy. I doubt I’ll ever love again. Who’d want me? I can’t even bear children.”  
“You’d be surprised. You’re a sweet girl, my daughter, and I have no doubt you’ll find love again.”

They hugged, both shedding tears.

“I’ll miss you,” Cheetara said. “I’ll be in touch.”  
“Love you, my daughter.”  
"Love you too."

Cheetara went to the lab.

Then Cheetara headed back to the lab.

XXXX/p>

Finding the lab empty, Cheetara punched in a code and a portal opened. She picked up her bag, entered it and thought, yes, New York might be fun to visit for a while. I’ve always wanted to go there.

**Author's Note:**

> A\N An idea I've had for some time.


End file.
